


A páscoa do passado

by ValSonChichi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Gen, familia, perda
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValSonChichi/pseuds/ValSonChichi
Summary: Vegeta vai comemorar a pascoa sem sua amada Bulma.O que o príncipe fará?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta





	1. Lembranças

Eu, o príncipe dos sayajins, nunca pensei, ou se quer imaginei que um dia ficaria sem ela, sem o meu apoio, minha tormenta, meus olhos e cabelos azuis que me ensinou a não ser tão solitário mesmo com meu jeito orgulhoso, arrogante, teimoso e tempestuoso. Ela me aceitou como eu sou e como seu marido, mesmo não tendo nos casado como Kakaroto se casou com aquela cafona.  
Já havia se passado quatro anos desde quando você me deixou aqui nesse planeta e hoje dia da comemoração da páscoa, uma data sempre comemorada por você, sempre gostava de festas, bagunça e ainda me arrastava junto.  
Ah!!! Bulma, como eu sinto a sua falta, como sinto falta dos seus gritos ensurdecedores para que eu pudesse participar dessas festas malucas e me fantasiar.

Eu me arrumei e sai voando na direção da floricultura, comprei as rosas azuis que ela sempre gostava, sai voando novamente até chegar aquele lugar triste e sóbrio.  
Eu adentrei o local voando, olhei para baixo e vi a lapide mais majestosa, feita toda em mármore azul com alguns detalhes em branco, com uma placa escrita em alto relevo, e uma pequena estátua dela. Pousei a frente daquela lapide e vi a estátua dela, ela estava linda. Sorri de canto, me abaixei e repousei as rosas sobre a mesma e ainda olhando a lapide me sentei ao chão e disse:  
– Oi, Bulma - dei meu leve sorriso de canto e encarei a estátua de mármore azul. – Estou mais velho, mas ainda tenho a quase a mesma aparência. Eu possuo mais algumas rugas e alguns cabelos grisalhos, mas para um sayajin não pareço ter oitenta anos, em vista desses terráqueos comuns pareço ser o mesmo que você conheceu há tantos anos. Realmente nunca pensei que alguém da minha raça fosse viver tanto tempo para ver você partir - sorri mais uma vez de canto e olhei para o céu, ele estava azul com algumas nuvens espaçadas e o sol escondia de traz delas.  
– Sabe Bulma, hoje é páscoa e você sempre fazia uma grande festa para reunir aqueles amigos vermes que você adorava - eu olhei em torno de todo aquele cemitério e senti uma leve brisa em meu rosto, as árvores chacoalhando em um vem e vai, algumas folhas caindo e voando com a leve brisa, meus cabelos remexendo desafiando a gravidade.  
– Você se lembra da páscoa em que a Bra estava com sete anos – Coloquei a mão no rosto e pensei. “Como eu sou idiota, nem sei se você me ouve, pareceu um louco falando sozinho”. Mas continuei o meu monologo. - Você me obrigou a ir a todas aquelas lojas que vendiam ovos e coelhinhos de chocolate. Eu fui tão mal humorado que você me fez dormir no chão do quarto porque eu não queria ir e nem fazer aquelas coisas que para mim pareciam ser tão idiotas. Aí você escondeu todos os chocolates pela casa e fez uma competição com os garotos e as garotas. Kakaroto comeu quase todos os chocolates, pois ele tinha um ótimo faro.  
Novamente voltei a olhar para o céu, nuvens brancas passavam lentamente, hora ou outra elas tampavam o sol que cintilava majestosamente;.  
– Nunca pensei que os humanos pudessem envelhecer tão rápidos e partir para o outro mundo. Nunca pensei que um dia eu ia me sentir solitário de novo. Nunca imaginei que o meu orgulho fosse tão grande a ponto de te desapontar tantas vezes. – Parei e passei a mão no mármore, no rosto da estátua como se eu tivesse acariciando o rosto dela de verdade. – Eu não sei se você está me ouvindo, mas com certeza você deve estar no céu em um lugar muito bonito, cheios de chocolates e festas, tudo que você sempre gostou. Eu sempre fui rude com esses costumes bizarros deste planeta, sempre ia contra, achava idiotice, mas daria tudo para você comemorar essa páscoa comigo, só mais uma vez.  
Eu me encostei minhas costas na lapide e prossegui;  
– Se lembra de quando você contratou um cara que se fantasiou de coelho e eu realmente achei que fosse um extraterrestre – Me lembrar do passado não era meu forte. - Eu já ia atacá-lo quando você me disse que era de mentira e que eu tinha estragado tudo e ficou furiosa comigo. Você foi para um lado e eu fui para o outro. Ficamos o dia todo de cara virada um para o outro, você era tão teimosa e sabia como me convencer a fazer o que você queria. – Era incrível como ela sabia fazer chantagem emocional. - Naquela noite nós fomos para o nosso quarto e fizemos as pazes na cama. AHHHH! Bulma você era perfeita, mesmo depois de tantos anos.  
– Ouve outro ano que na páscoa você inventou de dar ovos de páscoa às crianças carentes. Você me fez ficar ridículo com aquela blusa de coelhinho, eu fiquei muito irritado, principalmente quando Trunks começou a rir quando me viu daquele jeito. Eu perguntei ao bem assim: “Do que você está rindo?” Em um tom ameaçador. – Alisei uma das pétalas das rosas. - Agora Trunks é um pai de família e seu filho já se casou e a esposa dele já está grávida. Nós teremos um bisneto Bulma e Trunks será vovó. Parece até brincadeira - Eu olhei aquele lugar triste mais uma vez para ver se não havia ninguém me observando, não gostava de demonstrar meus sentimentos às pessoas.  
– Nós fomos distribuir aqueles ovos para aquelas crianças e quando acabamos eu estava morto de tão cansado, mesmo sendo sayajin, aquelas atividades terrestres que você sempre inventava me cansava mais do que lutar contra um inimigo forte. Mas eu fiquei ainda mais surpreso quando te vi felizes por fazer aquelas crianças felizes, você estava satisfeita e revigorada, eu te admirei ainda mais naquele dia e sempre que aqueles inúteis dos seus amigos precisavam de dinheiro você dava, também dava cápsulas carros, cápsulas casas. Era incrível como você sempre estava ajudando alguém.  
Eu parei um pouco de falar e fiquei observando o seu por vários minutos.

Continua...


	2. Eu ainda me lembro

Depois de observar o céu límpido e azul por um tempo eu voltei a olhar aquela lápide fria e prossegui.  
– Até hoje eu não acredito que fiquei distribuído chocolates para crianças órfãs antes mesmo de a Bra nascer, o Trunks virar um rapaz e a Bra virar uma moça e ver que eles continuam com essa tradição que você começou. Era e é incrível ver aquelas crianças tão felizes por receber ovos de chocolate – Eu disse com o meu típico sorriso de canto, cabeça encostada na lápide.  
– Vou te confessar uma coisa Bulma... - Eu também mantenho essa tradição que você criou. Hoje à noite eu vou ao orfanato levar os ovos de chocolate para as crianças sem pai e mãe.  
Eu respirei fundo e uma breve lágrima escorreu pelos meus olhos negros e alguns fleches vieram em minha mente.  
******

Flash Black on 

– Vegeta, Vegeta! - ela me procurava.  
– O que você quer mulher? - eu disse a assustando-a.  
– Eu quero um favorzinho seu - disse ela fazendo charminho passando a mão no meu tórax com um biquinho nos lábios.  
– Grsss. Lá vem você me fazer de ridículo para os outros de novo - Eu disse a ela com cara de poucos amigos e mãos na cintura.  
– Vegge, não faz essa cara. Eu só quero que você vá comigo comprar ovos de páscoa e também quero que se vista de coelhinho para a Bra.  
– Eu me vestir de coelhinho, nem aqui nem no planeta Vegeta, pode ir tirando seu cavalinho da chuva. – Eu estava muito nervoso e empinava o corpo um pouco para frente. - Eu sou um príncipe não vou me rebaixar a isso. Ir com você eu até posso pensar no seu caso, mas de coelhinho não, eu não vou me humilhar assim.  
– Nem para a sua princesinha Vegge. _ ela disse fazendo beicinho e alisando meu tórax.  
– Grsss. Não sei como você consegue fazer um príncipe como eu mudar de ideia. Grsss... Está bem eu visto. _ Eu disse com a cara mal humorada.  
Ela me deu um beijo terno.

Flash Black off

***************  
Eu sai da minha lembrança e voltei me novamente no meu monologo solitário.  
– A Bra ficou tão feliz em me ver vestido daquele jeito, a Pan também. Eu via o brilho nos olhos das garotas de tanta felicidade. Depois que elas comeram os ovos de páscoa, ela foram dormir e Kakaroto chegou para mim e disse:  
– Você está ótimo de coelhinho Vegeta, só a Bulma mesmo para conseguir essa façanha - ele disse sorrindo e com aquele ar de tonto que ele tinha.  
– Cale-se verme - Eu disse irritado e tirando a fantasia.  
– Vou te contar outro segredo Bulma... Eu sinto falta do tonto do Kakaroto, ele sempre foi um rival, mas depois se tornou um amigo. – Minhas lembranças viajaram em um passado tão distante e sorri de canto de novo ouvi os pássaros cantarem ali por perto, então voltei ao monologo.  
– Aquela aula sobre a páscoa e coelhos foi realmente irritante, você tentava me explicar como funcionava esse costume terráqueo bizarro, como todos os outros também eram para mim da mesma forma, bizarros. – passei a mão no chão gramado. - Sabe Bulma eu daria tudo pra te ver me irritando de novo com todas aquelas idiotices que você me metia. Era cada uma pior que a outra e eu um príncipe guerreiro me submetendo a minha princesa como sempre fiz, mesmo sobre todo aquele orgulho, aquela carranca, grosso e rude, eu fazia por você.  
– Quando foi que eu comecei a te amar em? – me perguntei, me respondendo. - Eu nem me lembro mais, quando percebi, eu não parava mais de pensar em você, naquela época você parecia uma terráquea maldita que me enfeitiçou. Incrível não é como você realmente fez isso, me enfeitiçar, com o seu jeito vulgar, irritante, corajoso, destemido e doce de estar ao meu lado e tirando a minha solidão, me dando amor, carinho e uma linda família, uma que eu nunca tive.  
Nesse momento eu não aguentei, senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelos meus negros olhos.  
Fiquei um tempo olhando o horizonte com o meu olhar perdido e marejado. Senti o vento quente tocar meu rosto, meus olhos foram pesando e eu acabei adormecendo sobre o seu túmulo.  
Quando acordei novamente vi o sol alto e quente sobre minha pele, mais uma vez olhei aquele lugar tão vazio e triste. Era exatamente como eu estava me sentindo.  
– Sabe Bulma nesse tempo que eu estive aqui ao seu lado eu me lembrei de uma coisa realmente bizarra. - sorri de canto novamente e prossegui. – Você se lembra daquela fantasia de coelho? Eu a encontrei em uma caixa muito bem guardada, eu te perguntei: - Bulma que fantasia é essa? Você respondeu:  
– A essa fantasia aí eu vesti há alguns anos atrás, quando o Goku e eu buscávamos as esferas do dragão na nossa juventude. Eu te olhei com um olhar malicioso e disse para você:  
– Na próxima páscoa você vesti-la e lembrara o ridículo que você me fez passar. Você ficou tão vermelha, mas concordou. Logo a páscoa chegou e como você havia prometido se fantasiou de coelhinha. A fantasia ainda cabia perfeitamente em você e ficou extremamente linda nela. Naquele dia eu me segurei várias vezes para não te puxar para o nosso quarto.  
– Eu queria ter estado ao seu lado no lugar de Kakaroto na sua adolescência, nas suas aventuras e andanças por aí atrás das esferas do dragão – sentia o sol quente da tarde sobre a minha pele. - Pelas histórias que você me contava parecia ridículas, mas hoje noto que são muito divertidas e foram divertidas todas as circunstância que você me meteu também acabaram se tornando divertidas com o passar dos anos – lágrimas ainda escorriam pelos meus olhos negros. - Agora você não está aqui ao meu lado para me pedir para fazer aqueles papeis ridículos que você sempre me fazia passar - Mas uma vez olhei o horizonte esperando algo que não ia acontecer.  
– Bulma, enquanto eu estava aqui dormindo eu sonhei com você. – me levantei e olhei para estatua. - Quer saber o que eu sonhei? - perguntei como se eu soubesse a resposta e prossegui. - Como você sempre foi curiosa tenho a certeza que quer saber o que eu sonhei... Bom no meu sonho você vestia um vestido vermelho bem colado ao seu belo corpo, aquela cor sempre realçava seus olhos e sua pele branca... Nós estávamos indo a um lugar, mas só fui ver quando chegamos lá. Foi até engraçado, porque era um lugar cheio de chocolate, tinha um rio de chocolate, vários coelhos de chocolate, a grama era de chocolate e nos dois corríamos nesse vale todo achocolatado... Depois nos deitamos e você me abraçou tão forte, sua aparência era a mesma de quando nós conhecemos. Depois você me beijou docemente e me pediu pra continuar a ajudar aquelas crianças mais carentes, mas eu continuo viu - eu parei mais uma vez e olhei mais uma vez toda aquela solidão, os túmulos ali quietos e algumas pessoas visitando seus entes queridos.  
– Eu vou continuar distribuído os ovos nos orfanatos como eu fazia com você antigamente. Não se preocupe, eu continuarei com essa tradição que você inventou - dei um leve sorriso de lado e prossegui. – Você não comemorava só a páscoa, mas também a ressurreição de Kami-sama. – coloquei a mão no bolso e olhei as flores sobre a pedra no chão. - Você sempre dizia que era o amor de Kami-sama que unia os seres da terra. Acho que foi por esse motivo que você deve estar no paraíso.  
– E toda a páscoa era assim, alegre e você sempre me convencia a fazer algo que eu não queria, me obrigava a ficar junto com os seus amigos vermes de sempre, mas depois me recompensava tão bem. Sabe Bulma, você poderia estar aqui nesta páscoa, Bra e Trunks estão preparando algo especial para nossos netos, seria uma surpresa para você se estivesse aqui. – Outra vez senti as lágrimas escorrer nos meus olhos. - Comemoraríamos a páscoa brincando e brigando como sempre. - eu disse com um leve sorriso de canto encostando a minha cabeça na lápide sentindo o vento bater nos meus cabelos levemente esbranquiçados quando ouvi uma voz ao longe.  
– Vovô eu estava procurando você. - Disse Kelly, minha netinha filha de Bra.  
– O que você quer garota? Como me achou aqui? Não vê que eu estou ocupado? - Eu disse cruzando os braços fechado meu semblante e a olhando.  
– E que o tio Trunks disse que estaria aqui e pediu para o senhor não demorar muito.  
– Grsss. O que ele quer? - eu disse nervoso mais ainda sentado.  
– Ele disse que não é para atrasar com as entregas dos ovos de páscoa aos orfanatos. - ela disse me olhando e aproximou da lápide e prosseguiu. – Vovô o senhor está com saudades da vovó? - ela disse me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis iguais os da mãe e os da avó, mas seus cabelos eram lilás como o do tio.  
Eu a olhei em silêncio e voltei meus olhos negros aquele túmulo e finalmente disse com certa dificuldade.  
– Sim... Nessas datas eu sinto falta da sua avó. Agora vamos antes que seu tio venha me buscar pessoalmente, apresado do jeito que ele é. - eu disse com meu jeito de sempre.  
Nós levantamos voou e eu olhei o túmulo de Bulma e a vi olhando pra mim. Eu a ouvi dizer:  
– Eu estarei sempre com vocês meu amor, mesmo do outro mundo e esperarei ansiosa por você aqui no céu. Eu te amo Vegge.  
“Eu também estou ansioso para te ver, eu também te amo.” Eu pensei enquanto olhava.  
– Vovô está tudo bem.  
– Claro Kelly. - eu disse com um leve sorriso de lado e prossegui. – Esse ano eu vou comer todos os seus chocolates.  
– Há mais não vai mesmo. - ela disse voando mais rápido.  
Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Depois de voarmos alguns minutos chegamos à casa.  
– Oi pai que bom que veio rápido, temos que ir logo levar esses chocolates aquelas crianças.  
– Não precisa mandar a garota ir onde eu estava. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer - eu disse de braços cruzados e em tom ríspido como sempre.  
– Se eu te conheço bem o senhor ia ficar no túmulo da mamãe até anoitecer e ia se esquecer das suas obrigações e da sua vida. Todas as datas comemorativas são assim. Eu também sinto falta da mamãe pai, mas o senhor se esquece até de você - Trunks meio irritado.  
– Cale-se Trunks e ande logo com essa distribuição – Eu o desafiei.  
Ele não teve escola e fomos entregar os ovos de páscoa em vários orfanatos, até que chegamos ao último, assim que adentramos o local as crianças vieram nos abraçar e receber seus preciosos doces. Eu como sempre estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas mesmo assim as crianças ficavam em minha volta, pois há anos eu ia naqueles orfanatos. Foi quando olhei e ao longe eu vi uma garotinha olhando envergonhada atrás da parede, seu ki era um pouco mais elevado que uma criança terráquea comum. Eu a olhava discretamente quando ouvi:  
– Pai, já acabamos vamos para a festa em nossa casa?  
– Vá na frente Trunks – um tom de ordem saiu de meus lábios.  
– Está bem pai, mas não demore.  
– Grsss. Vá logo e não enrole – eu o vi sair com a Bra, Kelly e os outros tinham ficado em casa para receber os nossos amigos.  
Assim que eles sumiram da minha visão eu caminhei até aquela garotinha vagarosamente me abaixei e disse:  
– Oi, olha só o que o tio Vegeta tem para você? - eu disse dando um leve sorriso de canto e dando a ela o único ovo de páscoa que ainda restava em minhas mãos.  
– Obrigada tio Vegeta - ela me abraçando timidamente foi quando eu percebi que ela não tinha um dos bracinhos.  
– Como você se chama? - perguntei a ela ainda abaixado.  
– Me chamo Mel.  
– Olha Mel o tio tem que ir, mas eu volto para te ver.  
– O senhor promete? - ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.  
– Claro, mas não diga a ninguém é um segredo meu e seu. - eu disse me levantando  
– Está bem tio. Obrigada pelo chocolate.  
Eu apenas sorri de canto novamente e comecei a voar acenando para ela.  
Depois de alguns minutos eu cheguei em casa e todos já comemoravam a páscoa em uma grande festa. Eu cumprimentei a todos com meu típico humor negro e fui caminhando para um canto mais isolado, eu parei próxima a porta de vidro que dava para o jardim e senti um ki muito familiar vindo do jardim. Eu adentrei o local e vi o seu rosto triste e mostrando muitas linhas do tempo e disse:  
– O que está fazendo aí cafona? - perguntei a olhando.  
– Oi Vegeta, eu estava olhando o céu estrelado - algumas lágrimas nos olhos.  
– Sinceramente eu não sei o que Kakaroto viu em você – meu tom firme de sempre.  
– Você não sente falta dela, Vegeta? Principalmente nessas comemorações. Bulma e o Goku eram sempre os mais animados. - ela disse deixando mais lágrimas descerem em seu rosto enrugado.  
– Sim Chichi, eu sinto – minha voz saiu embargada e com muita dificuldade. – Bulma me ensinou muito nesses anos todos. Infelizmente os terráqueos envelhecem rápido demais. - eu disse me sentando e fitando céu com o meu humor negro.  
– Sabe Vegeta, eu sempre estava gritando com o Goku, sempre fui histérica com ele, mas agora eu sinto tanta falta dele ao meu lado. Desde quando ele foi embora com aquele dragão nunca mais tivemos notícias dele - ela tristemente com bastante rugas no rosto, uma tosse seca e estranha.  
Eu apenas olhei para ela e nós ficamos ali até a festa acabar em um silêncio fitado o céu onde Kakaroto e Bulma estariam.  
Após toda a festa eu fui dormir e descansar para um novo dia.  
No dia seguinte voltei aquele orfanato e adotei aquela menina sem ninguém saber, de lá do orfanato eu fui com ela até o túmulo de Bulma levando a Mel abraçada em mim, em um voo muito divertido.  
– Oi Bulma – eu estava meio rubro e repousei as rosas azuis em seu tumulo. - Essa é a Mel, ela é uma garotinha muito especial e sei que você aprovaria a sua adoção para ela ser a nossa filha. - eu sorri de canto.  
– Mel, eu não sou muito bom, mas espero que nós suprimamos nossas solidões.  
– Tio Vegeta esse túmulo e de sua esposa? - ela perguntou com os olhinhos castanhos e brilhantes.  
– Sim, Bulma me ensinou muito e não sou o mesmo homem de antes – Eu olhei a garotinha com um ar de superioridade e braços cruzados. – Tenho certeza que ela aprovaria.  
A garotinha sorriu e me abraçou. Eu fiquei rubro mais respondi ao abraço.  
– Tio Vegeta o senhor devia amá-la muito - ela ainda abraçada em mim, porém eu não era muito disso.  
– Vamos voando para nossa casa. - eu disse cruzando os meus braços.  
– O senhor vai me ensinar a voar? - ela me perguntou tão ingenuamente.  
– Claro, mas é um segredo nosso. – me sentei ao chão e olhando aquele lapide.  
– Bulma, a Mel será nossa filha adotiva e farei muito por ela, do meu jeito, mas farei. Não sou muito bom com essas coisas, mas ela é uma menina muito especial – eu sorri de canto a pequena garota.  
– Agora vamos para a sua nova casa - eu me levantei e a peguei no colo, levantei voo. Eu sorri de canto na esperança de que a páscoa do próximo ano ainda seria melhor do que essa porque eu sabia que Bulma estava olhando por mim e vendo tudo do outro mundo.

Fim.


End file.
